no mas niñita tierna
by por-amor-al-arte
Summary: pensamientos de la cantante de blanco, demostrando que ya no es tan tierna como solía ser.


Hola a todos… esta es mi primera historia así que…si, disculpen si es extraña.

Solo para aclarar algunas cosas:

No, no soy dueña del cirque du soleil, bueno fuera

No, no estoy loca

Sí, soy tan floja para los nombres que para mí Eve Montpetit = la cantante de negro, y Francesca Gagnon = la cantante de blanco

Y por último… si por alguna extraña razón este fanfic no les gusta, es su opinión y se respeta, pero si quedan traumados…no, no voy a pagarles el psicólogo… okno

Ahora si… disfruten…..

Sonreír, para eso es para lo único que sirvo, para sonreír y ser feliz, jamás verán una lagrima en mi rostro, porque no se supone que las haiga, ya que si lloro, es porque no estoy feliz y si no estoy feliz, entonces he fallado a mi propósito, soy inútil.

Pero así son las cosas, Eve no es la única que ama a la noche, Fleur no es único que huye del día, y las viejas aves no son las únicas sedientas de amor.

Yo también amo a la noche, yo también huyo del día, y sí, yo también estoy sedienta de amor, sé que no debería, pero lo estoy.

Sé que estás pensando: ¿Por qué me siento así, cuando todo el mundo me quiere? Pues te diré, es porque el amor que las criaturas de alegría me profesan, simplemente no es suficiente, ya no más.

Antes, solía ser feliz, me alegraba ver sonreír a los demás, pero ahora, solo envidio sus sonrisas, solía ignorar los actos de Fleur, no era consiente de cómo me veía, no conocía sus perversas fantasías conmigo, creía que todo era un juego, pero ahora entiendo porque Eve lo mira con asco, después de que me acorralara sola en el bosque y recorriera mis piernas con su mano, entonces y solo entonces, supe lo enfermo que era; gracias al cielo que Eve llego respondiendo a mis gritos antes de que pudiera quitarme la falda.

Desde ese día, jamás ando sola, siempre voy con Eve a todas partes, o con el hombre fuerte, incluso con las ninfas, los Bronx o los ángeles, porque todos saben lo que casi me hace Fleur aquella noche (aunque nadie ha querido hablar conmigo y explicármelo), por eso, el muy cobarde ya no sale a plena luz del día. Sin embargo, me abrió los ojos a algo mucho más profundo y peligroso, abrió mi mente a pensamientos que jamás hubiera creído tener, me entregó el oscuro secreto de un mundo que apenas estoy empezando a comprender.

Los habitantes de alegría creen que ya olvide aquel incidente, creen que volví a ser la misma, pero no, jamás volveré a serlo, ya no soy aquella dulce niña que veía esperanza en todos lados.

No, ahora veo las cosas con otro cristal. Y es horrible. Es una tortura, ya no puedo ver a los ángeles a los ojos, no puedo bailar con las ninfas ni jugar con los Bronx como antes, paso todo el día pensando en lo que dirán si se enteran de mis sentimientos; ya ni siquiera puedo cantarles como antes.

Pero lo más horrible de todo, es la dulce tortura que representa estar junto a Eve. ¡Oh! Mi dulce Eve, si tan solo supiera lo que siento, estoy segura que empezaría a mirarme como a Fleur, con odio y asco; y eso me mataría, podría soportar el odio de los demás, pero no el de Eve, el de ella no.

Es en momentos como este en el que más detesto a Fleur, si no fuera por él y lo que intentó hacerme, yo seguiría siendo feliz, no miraría a Eve con otros ojos, como más que a una amiga; podría abrazarla sin sudar un poco, estaría cerca de ella sin que se me acelerara el corazón, cantaría con ella sin que me temblara la voz. Pero no, esos tiempos son lejanos, y ya nunca volverán, nada será como antes.

Si Eve se enterara de esto, si supiera que paso el día esperando la noche y las noches llorando por este loco y prohibido amor, si supiera los oscuros pensamientos que pasan por mi mente cuando estoy con ella, imaginando sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y las mías sobre el suyo, si supiera… no quiero ni pensarlo, me da terror imaginar su expresión de asco, me da miedo perderla.

Recuerdo bien como comenzó esta locura, fue la noche en que Fleur me acorraló, yo estaba muy asustada, Eve me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó, intentó con todo su esfuerzo que me calmara, mientras acariciaba el cabello.

Eve me había abrazado muchas veces antes, pero ninguna se sintió así. Tal vez fue el terror de lo ocurrido, o los ojos cafés de Eve sobre mí, o quizás el latido de su corazón, no lo sé, pero esa noche, algo cambio en mí, me sentía extraña, mi corazón se aceleró, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mi estómago se sentía ataviado de mariposas revoloteando.

Recuerdo haberle preguntado a Eve que era todo aquello, pero no le dije que lo sentía con ella, y me respondió, que eran indicios de que me estaba enamorando, recuerdo su mirada sobre mí; su semblante mostraba tristeza, pero sus ojos irradiaban esperanza.

Tiempo después, me enteré, por boca de una de las viejas aves; que era lo que Fleur intentó hacerme, incluso ellas estaban indignadas, y se habían alejado de él; las viejas aves, al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, son muy buena compañía, hablan conmigo como su igual y no como una niña como el resto de los habitantes, saben escuchar y siempre saben que decir, ellas no me ocultaron la verdad detrás del enfermo acto de Fleur; por eso, me hablaron del sexo, y me dijeron que solo era digno si había amor por ambas partes; y no pude evitar pensar en Eve, y si sabía todo aquello; sin embargo, cuando se lo pregunté, su cara se tornó roja y salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Jamás hemos vuelto a tocar el tema.

Sé que muchos de los habitantes me ven de una manera extraña, pero no puedo evitar pasar las tardes con las viejas aves, sus pláticas son muy divertidas y ellas me agradan.

Después de todo, son ellas quienes contestan mis dudas más profundas, como la vez que les pregunte que era un beso; cuando le pregunte eso a Eve, solo se sonrojó y me dijo que no pensara en esas cosas, y cuando le pregunté a los demás, solo se rieron y me revolvieron el pelo, pero no me contestaron.

Fueron las viejas aves quienes me dijeron que un beso era una mentira de amor, y si es en los labios, era el inicio de un romance. Pensé en Eve, y recordé que a veces me daba besos en las mejillas o la cabeza, pero nunca en los labios.

Entonces me hablaron de las diferentes muestras de amor; dijeron que el tomarse de las manos, abrazarse, y decirse cosas lindas eran muestras de amor mutuo.

Eve y yo hacemos todo eso, a veces, ella me abraza cuando tengo miedo u yo la abrazo cuando esta triste, me tomó de su mano para no caer cuando caminamos por el rio, y a veces, ella me canta cosas lindas al oído para hacerme dormir; cuando tengo pesadillas o estoy enferma, Eve duerme conmigo, y según las viejas aves, dormir con alguien es de las mayores muestras de amor.

Po eso lloro por las noches, por eso mis canciones ya no son tan alegres, por eso sé que soy inútil, mi único propósito en la vida es ser feliz, y he fracasado.

Estoy condenada a fingir, y supongo que es mi castigo a los pensamientos sucios que inundan mi mente cuando veo a Eve.

Se supone que todos tenemos el espíritu de alegría dentro, pero yo no lo siento así; estoy segura de que Eve es mi alegría, pero jamás podre tenerla, este amor es sucio, enfermo, prohibido.

Pero me encanta.

Soy Francesca, la cantante de blanco, y he perdido mi inocencia; estoy enamorada de mi compañera de canto: Eve, la cantante de negro.

Tada! ¿Qué tal? Espero que le haiga gustado, y recuerden… si quedan traumados no pago citas al psicólogo.

Estoy abierta a sugerencias, si les gusta háganmelo saber, quizás haga algo parecido desde el punto de vista de Eve.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
